Face Palm
by Yanyce
Summary: diversas situaciones entre los distintos países que te provocaran esta situación más de una vez. Hetalia. LatinHetalia. Hetamérica.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Htalia/Hetamérica/LatinHetalia no es mio,es de sus autores...no cobro ni medio.

* * *

Face Palm: diversas situaciones entre los distintos países que te provocaran esta situación más de una vez. Hetalia. LatinHetalia. Hetamérica.

* * *

WTF…? Número 1: Comer carne de pollo hace a los niños homosexuales.

Era la hora de almuerzo luego de otra reunión mundial improductiva. El pequeño Seeland se encontraba sentado al lado de su irritable _hermano _mayor, Inglaterra. Este le daba de comer al niño luego de asegurarle unas veinte veces que la comida no estaba envenenada. ¿Por qué no Tino? Bueno, el había estado tan ejem…_ocupado _con Brewald esta mañana que se olvidó por completo de ello. Por suerte, una de las manías de Arthur era siempre traer de alimento de sobra, por si a alguien se le antojaba comer de su "maravillosa" gastronomía.

El pobre de Peter no estaba muy convencido y se preguntaba si había hecho algo que molestara a su mamá y esto era una forma de castigo. Total, miro la comida con algo de duda y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y tratar de engullir lo más rápido posible cuando…

-_What in the fucking hell are you doing?_

Chilló Inglaterra. Colombia, al mejor estilo de película de acción estadounidense había saltado sobre la mesa y barrido el plato de Seeland. Inglaterra estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria. ¡Su puré de patatas y su pollo al curry! Pasó horas en la cocina siguiendo al pie la receta y ahora… Se levanto en una furia fría y dijo:

-¿Por. Qué. Hiciste. Eso?

Colombia se le quedó mirando raro. España y Francia detuvieron su conversación sobre si los latinos o Canadá eran más bonitos de niños. Todo el mundo los veía, literalmente.

-¿Qué no lo sabías? Comer pollo hace a los niños homosexuales.

Y entonces Anna María sintió pena por ella misma. ¿Cómo es que tenía una hermana menor como Catalina?

-Coño, Cata, pasar tanto tiempo con el gringo te está afectando la cabeza, ahora hasta hablas pendejadas como él, eso no es sano hermana. –Le dijo, con toda su delicadeza, osea, la verdad cruda. Varios países pensaban como ella y ya la horda de "opiniones generales del asunto" iba a desatarse cuando (de nuevo)…

-Eso es verdad- Salió Rosaura.

-Vale, ¿tú también? ¿Pero qué vaina es esta?-Preguntó otra vez Venezuela. Parecía que sus hermanas se habían puesto de acuerdo para joderla. Más le valía a Itzel no salir ella también porque se armaba

-Y díganme señoritas… ¿de dónde fue que sacaron semejantes ideas?-Preguntó Inglaterra, bastante exasperado.

-Fácil.- le dijo Colombia contundentemente – España… ¿Qué le dabas de comer a Uruguay cuando fuimos colonias?

Antonio tragó grueso. Lovino también.

-Pues…pechuga de pollo- dijo, con la voz un poco temblorosa. Ah. Bueno, eso no era muy valido que digamos al parecer de Arthur, así que rodó los ojos hasta que…

-Polonia, ¿tu comida favorita no es el pollo asado?-Preguntó Lituania.

Mierda. Con ese comentario, Inglaterra quedó convencido. Uno se vestía de mujer y el otro tenía brillitos. Con discreción apartó su ración de comida. Una tarde sin comer no le haría daño ¿no?

* * *

Otra de mis loqueras...a las tres de la mañana, se me ocurrió leer el periódico y me encontré conque una modelo colombiana dijo eso y Evo Morales dijo algo parecido..."La realidad supera a la ficción" XD


	2. Chapter 2

Wtf número 2: Discriminación Zodiacal.

Xiao-Len Wu, era tan normal como cualquier otro chino. Bueno, tan normal como lo puede ser un recién graduado buscando trabajo en uno de los países con mayor población en el mundo y con una competencia feroz para cualquier puesto de trabajo (limpiar Mc Donal's incluido, gracias). Por lo tanto, el joven Wu era lo más parecido a un zombie que un ser humano vivo puede ser. Llevaba mese sin dormir bien y había impreso unos cinco mil currículum, repartidos estratégicamente por todo su distrito, sin contar con que ya no tenía camisas limpias para asistir a las entrevistas. Así que, cansado de no conseguir nada en Beijing, se fue a Hong-Kong a probar suerte.

Mucha suerte. Luego de casi perder la esperanza, vio una oferta del "señor China" (nombre extraño) que requería un joven para usar un disfraz de "Shinatty-chan". No se lo pensó dos veces. La paga era buena, y a él le agradaba la gatita.

Al llegar allí, Hung-Su se le quedó mirando y lo hizo pasar a la oficina de China, que convenientemente no estaba.

- Bien, aquí dice que Ud. Mide 1, 53 que acaba de graduarse, esta de acuerdo con la paga y puede viajar por el mundo con mi hermano.

-Si. -contestó Wu ¿cómo era qué un muchachito cejón era el jefe de esa casa enorme? De seguro era una de esas familias súper ricas que en el centro abundaban.

-Bien...Ud. Sería perfecto para este trabajo. Sólo hay un problema. ¿Cuál es su signo según el zodiaco occidental?

-Pues..Leo.

-Lo siento mucho. Estamos buscando personas "Escorpio" o "Géminis".

Y con eso, una vez más, Wu fue rechazado de otro trabajo.

* * *

He vuelto. Por más absurdo que parezca, en China un grupo de graduados se quejó por no encontrar trabajo por culpa de su signo zodiacal occidental XD.


End file.
